


Telling the Truth

by llaurammarie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Josh Hutcherson - Freeform, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaurammarie/pseuds/llaurammarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh has hidden his relationship for years, and it's time to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Truth

She was currently sat on their bed folding towels and matching socks together as she waited for the interview. Today wasn’t a normal interview for him, _them_. Today he was answering questions truthfully.

There had been a few long discussions about this, some of the discussions turning more into fights, before they decided it was finally time.

They had been in a relationship now for over five years, three of those years they lived together. He had never told anyone other than his agent and a few costars he could trust about their relationship. He was very protective of her and didn’t want her to be followed around the city like he was. Actually, he didn’t want her to be followed around the entire world like he was. 

It was difficult sometimes when they wanted to get away. At the beginning they wouldn’t even sit in the same row or the same side of the plane. She wouldn’t let him pay for her to fly first class at the beginning either so technically they weren’t even in the same class. He would do some digging and ask his costars which resorts they had found practical for a getaway from everything, and in return she would browse the internet for anything beautiful and secluded in hopes that something would catch her eye. They always found someplace to go, and it was always wonderful being able to hold hands while they strolled down the street not having a care in the world. The first time he had people recognize him she had dropped their laced hands immediately and she took a swift turn into the nearest shop. She wasn’t sure how long she was in there but he found her in the small clothing store and wrapped his arms around her from behind apologizing and promising her they would be more careful next time they went away. And they were from there on out.

He finally came out onto the set and into the spotlight waving at the audience and smiling. Her heart began to race and soon enough her foot began to shake in because of what was going to be happening. 

The interviewer, some big shot that she didn’t even care enough about to know his name, commented on the high pitched female audience members.

“Yeah, I’ve heard some pretty high pitched screams before but I think the record has just been set!” He laughed.

She smiled at the way he treated his fans and knew that he would probably have a migraine later that she would have to tend to. She knew the screaming started earlier when he had walked into the studio. He would listen to screaming as he signed autographs and spoke to as many fans as he could. She knew that when he would finally leave the screaming interview audience members, he would go through the same fiasco signing, taking pictures and talking to fans before he got in the car. She knew the migraine would be starting in just a few short hours. When he got migraines she would rub his shoulders and his neck, making her way to his temples. She would try massaging all the pressure points in his face and massaging his scalp as she enjoyed feeling his soft hair run over her fingers. What she did helped, but sometimes all he needed was to go to sleep and hope that it would be gone when he woke up.

During the interview, he answered some pretty routine questions about how he was doing, how his recent film was going, what he was looking forward to shooting in the film and her nerves just kept bubbling higher and higher. Soon the towels and socks were not enough for her hands and she yearned to scrub the tile in their bathroom again.

What was a merely few minutes seemed like hours and the interview was just droning on and on.

“So Josh, the fans have been tweeting us questions that they want us to ask you all week. One of the most asked questions was if you were in a relationship. So,” he paused “Josh, is there a lucky lady in your life right now?”

She swore she saw his hazel eyes light up at the question and a smile began to form on his face. “There is, and actually she’s been there for quite some time.”

The audience members seemed to gasp at the answer along with the interviewer, probably being sarcastic for the female fans.

“For how long Josh?”

“It’s been almost six years now.”

“Six years you say?” The interviewer glanced towards the crowd, “Why have we just heard about her now?”

“Well, I wanted her to have a normal life. We, I should say, wanted her to have a normal life. She does really great work with children who haven’t had the best lives and have been struggling with eating disorders. So we thought that if she were to be discovered as my partner, well-”

“Her work would be in jeopardy.” The interviewer finished for him.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “She’d be exposed and things wouldn’t be the same.”

“So does she live here? How have you been undiscovered for so long?”

He smiled and let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. “It hasn’t been easy, I can assure you of that. For a long time we didn’t live together. We wanted to be as secretive as we could. But as the time passed it became so much of a hassle to see each other. Surely you’ve all seen the traffic trying to get out of the city. So we moved in with each other. My roommate lived in our house for a few months as he was getting his new place ready. And since then it’s just been us.”

“And your zoo.”

“Well a few of the animals I had were my brothers, so naturally they went off to live with him since he hadn’t been visiting as frequently. He’s in high school now and missing school is a pretty big deal. But she and I have both been quite busy so spending time taking care of every single one of them wasn’t possible.” 

“So this is quite a big announcement then, isn’t it?”

He laughed, “Yeah it is. Sarah’s probably at home right now cleaning the house until it’s absolutely spotless, even though it was spotless a few days ago when she started stress cleaning.”

She smiled automatically as she dropped the last pair of matched socks into the basket. He knew her all too well.

“I think we have a picture of Sarah and you.”

Josh’s smile became more evident than it was already, although her smile faded and she wished he was there to hold her hand. “Yeah?”

A picture appeared on the large screen behind them, and she snorted with laugher. It was a picture of Josh with one of his crazy faces next to a fan that was dressed like one of his characters.

“Just kidding about that one.”

“I remember that day! I was off the set of the movie we were filming and this guy just appeared in my characters costumes. He said he had come all the way from some little country to find me and get a picture with me while he was dressed in my characters clothes.”

The interviewer gave him a look. “Was he stalking you?”

Josh let out a small laugh, “It wouldn’t surprise me if he was, I mean how else did he find me?”

“But really, here’s the picture we were talking about.”

The goofy picture was replaced with one of her favorite pictures. The audience let out an even larger gasp, and I’m sure everyone who was watching gasped. 

“Now, is this real?”

Josh guiltily, but gaily smiled “It is real. That picture was taken at the altar at our actual wedding.”

“How long have you two been married?”

“A year.”

“And how have you kept this a secret?” The interview stared at Josh intently, obviously just as shocked as everyone else was.

“Well my wedding band has always been on my finger.” He shrugged. “People never thought it was anything other than a fashion band.”

The interviewer nodded. “Well, I wish you two the best of luck. And congratulations! Josh Hutcherson everyone!”

Josh shook the interviewers hand and waved to everyone before he walked off the stage and a commercial break started.

She sat there staring at the screen, the realization finally fully dawning on her what they had just done. The world would know what she looked like and who she was married to now. Not just her close friends, not just her family, not just a few of Josh’s costars, not just a few of his friends, no, the entire world knew now.

She found her phone quickly, bringing up their messages and started typing a quick text to him.

‘I’m scared’ She carefully read over before she hit the send button.

She began pacing around the bedroom hands running through her hair before she went and found a rag to clean the bathroom sink with. She was lost in thought when the phone started beeping loudly in the other room.

‘It’ll be ok. I’ll be home as soon as I can. I love you.’

Soon wasn’t soon enough, and she began to realize Josh was right about their house. The entire house was spotless and there was nothing to clean to calm the nerves.

Quickly, she walked into the kitchen and opened the cabinet that would inevitably not solve any problems, but it sure would make things easier if only for a few hours. A glass bottle was grabbed and a few heavy laden swigs were taken, the liquid burning heavily down her throat each time she did. She let out a few coughs and took another mouthful before setting the bottle down.

“That probably wasn’t a good idea.” She said out loud to their dog as he sat by watching her, his tail wagging. By the time Josh got home she would probably be drunk.

The effects of the large amount of strong alcohol that had been consumed began to kick in very soon after and she was stumbling all over the house.

“Joosh.” She moaned loudly as his car pull up to the house loudly.

As carefully as she could, she walked down towards the door and laughed as she tripped over one of the dog bowls. Water bowl or food bowl, whichever one it was it didn’t matter.

“Sarah?” Josh looked at her quizzically as she tried taking off her sock.

“It’s all wet! I stepped in the bowl.” She slurred.

“Are you drunk?”

She nodded with a pout, “I know. Wasn’t a good idea but you took too long.” 

Josh sighed and wrapped his arms around his wife. “I know it’s going to be a bit different now, but our relationship will still be the same, yeah?” He kissed the top of her head.

“Yeah I know.” Sarah nearly melted in his arms. “Can we go to bed?”

Without answering he slid his arm from around her waist until his arms found the back of her knees. Swiftly, he picked her up and carried her to their room. He removed his shoes and socks along with his jacket and she looked down at her socks.

“Still wet.” She grumbled nearly ripping her socks off.

Josh laughed at her before he took his shirt off and pulled her into him.

“You’re too cute.” He told her, pushing a piece of her hair back from her face.

“Why?” She licked her lips.

“My wife got drunk because I announced our relationship.”

“I don’t see what’s cute about that.”

“Just you being drunk.” He shrugged. “You are hardly ever drunk and you’re too adorable when you are.”

She pouted and pressed her lips on his. “Bed.”

A few hours were spent laying in bed in silence, both of them taking comfort from the other. They both drifted in and out of sleep until the sun began to set.

Sarah knew he was awake too and she was first to break the silence, “Josh?”

“Yeah?” His voice croaked from the fact that he hadn’t spoken in a while.

“I know that was pretty stupid of me earlier, I’m sorry.”

He shook his head, “it’s okay.”

“It’s just…” she sat up and looked over at him. “Just that one interview changed our lives.”

He felt and understood everything she was saying. He sat up and wrapped an arm around her back.“It won’t change anything between us though. I love you, and I love the time I spend with you. We can still sneak away to places where people don’t know us, we can still sneak around our house acting like idiots, we can still do anything we want. I’ll be here every step of the way and whenever you need anything I’m going to be here.” He took a breath, remembering all the things he came up with on his way home to tell her. “You can come to sets with me now. If you want to, you can come be my plus one for events. You can be pampered and look better than me, and you can meet people I’m working with instead of just one or two people. Look, I know it’s going to be different when you try to go to the store, or try to go to lunch with your sister, or when your friends visit and you want to show them around. But life here, with me, in our home will not change.” He took her hand in his and placed it on his heart.

“I know I’m strong enough to get through peoples nasty comments about me-”

“And you know I’ll be right there too facing all of them with you.”

She was the one to nod this time, “But I’m just a little bit scared of people finding things about me to twist and turn into some horrible story that would ruin us.”

“Sarah, we know each other inside and out. There is nothing that stupid tabloids or that jealous fans can say that will ever change my opinion of you.”

“I love you.” She found herself saying in response.

“I love you too.”

His mouth found hers and he gave her a very reassuring kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
